Broh Week 2012
by DayMoon89
Summary: 7 prompts for the shipping Broh, Bolin/Iroh, Day 7: Doubt, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: YAY! Broh week is finally here! In this story, Bolin and Iroh have an established relationship._

* * *

Comfort

The pounding in his head was unbearable; it rattled his skull with immense repercussions and the jolts of pain made his stomach lurch. Bolin waited as the violent wave passed, leaving just a stinging ache its wake. Breathing deeply, he pushed himself into an upright position, grunting and gritting his teeth the way.

He placed a hand on his head, warily opening his eyes. Bolin saw that he was sitting in the middle of a white room, no windows and a door without a doorknob. He carefully scooted around to the wall behind, expecting nothing but a white wall. His eyes went wide when he saw Iroh lying on top of a ragged blanket.

The general looked in worse condition that he felt, his face littered with scratches and bruises, both sleeves torn from his jacket, his shoes were missing, and pant ripped off at the knees.

From what he could tell, his chest was only slightly moving and his breaths seemed shallow. Bolin carefully pushed himself on his hands and knees, not trusting his legs to carry him. He shuffled over to where Iroh lie, the damage looking worse the closer he got. Sitting cross-legged, he brushed the general's soot-filled black hair back off of his face.

The Earthbender gently ran his fingers over Iroh's face taking in all the scratches that marred it. There was a swollen purple and black bruise on the left side of his jaw, most likely the result of a punch. He spotted a dark red cut that reached across his collar-bone and, after pulling back his torn jacket, all the way down his chest.

Bolin couldn't believe this, he'd managed to escape with only minor cuts and scrapes, but Iroh, the greatest, most talented Firebender he'd ever met, was almost beat to death. And Asami, he gasped, Asami, she wasn't in the room with them; who knew what condition she was in, like himself, or Iroh, or even worse. He immediately stopped his thoughts, Asami was a brave, strong woman, and she would be okay.

Pulling his mind to other things, he tried to remember exactly why they were here. The new Team Avatar had cleaned out a recently destroyed Future Industries warehouse. It had been the warehouse that held the old Equalist weapons, but after investigation they noticed that the weapons had been removed before the building was destroyed. Immediately, they determined that the Equalists were behind all of this. As Team Avatar, joined by Chief Bei Fong and her metal benders, Tenzin, and General Iroh, was cleaning out the pieces of rubble looking for any clues or signs that could tell them why this had happened; Naga barked.

Korra, Naga being her pet, had gone out first to see what her polarbeardog was worried about. She arrived to see Naga barking towards the edge of the forest, sniffing around the ground before barking again. "What is it Naga," Korra asked.

The polarbeardog had been barking in the same direction and sniffing around on the inside of the forest. Korra followed until they both came across footprints embedded in the snow. "Guys! Guys, Naga found a trail," Korra called out to the warehouse just yards away.

Quickly, everyone filed out of the wrecked building and rushed over to where Korra and Naga stood. Korra hopped onto Naga's saddle, ready to take off whenever possible. Looking out into the woods, her hands gripping tightly onto the saddle, Korra felt Mako grip her wrist. "No," Mako spoke bluntly.

"What! What do you mean no," she spluttered. Mako's grip was unrelenting and his gaze serious.

"I mean no, you can't go, the city needs its Avatar and we can't afford to let you go off and fight Equalist," he explained.

"He's right Korra, you can't go," Tenzin agreed. Huffing angrily, she slid off of Naga and plopped down on the snow-covered ground.

"Then who's going to go, we can't lost this trail, it's the only evidence we've got," Korra inquired.

"If it is alright with everyone else, I will go," General Iroh stepped forward. No one made any objections, he was the general of the united forces and this was kind of his job, so how could anyone have stopped him.

"Then I'm going too," Bolin announced as Iroh climbed onto Naga. He slipped on the saddle behind the general.

"Are you sure about this, Bo," Mako asked, obviously concerned.

"Of course, I'll be fine," the Earthbender reassured. At the last-minute, Asami decided that she was going too, it was her warehouse they destroyed, and she wanted to know why they were after Future Industries.

With that, they took off following the trail through the woods. After a while, Naga stopped just outside the fencing of a huge factory. They were Chi-Blockers blocking the entrances, and many others just roaming around outside.

The three were ready to fight and Chi-Blockers were easy enough. With the help of Bolin's earthbending, they climbed over the electric fence, and were quickly met by a batch of Chi-Blockers.

They took out majority of them before more began to appear, though they still had the upper-hand and were able to fight them off. It was until the mecha tanks appeared that things evened out. Bolin's earthbending was the only thing that really phased the machines, so he took care of them while Iroh and Asami stopped the oncoming Chi-Blockers.

Things were going really well, none of them sustaining any serious injuries, they were easily able to handle the mecha tanks and Chi-Blockers, but katana-wielding ninja assassins were a different story. The ninja assassins had appeared out of nowhere and their attack was relentless. Iroh and Bolin tried their hardest to keep them away from Asami, the two could barely throw any attacks as is and the poor girl wasn't going to last much longer.

The general took a nice hit with one of the swords, leaving a long cut down his chest. He was weakening, Asami could barely breath, and Bolin couldn't get any attacks, the three were hopelessly overpowered. That's when the mecha tanks threw out their electric ropes, shocking all three and leaving them crumpled on the ground.

Bolin couldn't remember anything after that, he'd passed out and woke up in this room. It felt like déjà vu, being shocked and waking up locked in a prison, the only difference this time was he wasn't tied up to Iroh.

The Earthbender finished checking over Iroh, and when finished he found the only serious injury was the cut on his chest. The general must've felt him, because soon after that his eyes fluttered open. Bolin felt relieved to see his eyes open, proving that he was still alive. This confused him, he'd known the whole time Iroh was alive, and he'd checked his pulse several times.

"Hey," Iroh croaked, offering a weak smile. Bolin smiled down at the general, gently taking Iroh's right hand in his.

"Hey, how you feeling," Bolin asked.

"Not so good, it hurts everywhere," he replied. He watched carefully as Iroh attempted push himself up, almost halfway there he cried out in pain falling back to the ground. Bolin stuck him arm out under Iroh's head in an instant, wanting to prevent him from hitting the ground. He placed his head down on the ground softly; the Earthbender noticed Iroh cradling his arm, gritting his teeth in pain.

"What is it," –_did I miss something_, he added silently.

"My shoulder, I fear it may be dislocated," Iroh explained. Bolin didn't know what to do, he was okay with cuts and scratches, but broken bones he had no idea. The injured man noticed his worry, and offered a smile.

"I'll be fine Bolin, I've dealt with this kind of injury before," Iroh reassured, hissing quietly as he rotated his shoulder. Bolin relaxed a little, but he knew Iroh was in no condition to move nonetheless try to escape. But he wouldn't fret too much, Mako would come get them as soon as he noticed their absence, he only hoped that would be soon.

Bolin moved over to sit next to Iroh, close to his head. Getting comfortable, he carefully put a hand under Iroh's head and good shoulder, then pulled him up so his head rested on his lap.

"There that oughta feel better than the metal floor," Bolin said kindly.

"Thanks," he responded, smiling. They sat in a comfortable silence, though Bolin could see that Iroh was struggling to keep his eyes open. Every once in a while, the general's eyes would shut but he'd quickly open them, Bolin watched a few times before saying anything.

"Sleep, you need it, and I need some too," Bolin said, faking a yawn, "I'll wake you if anything happens." Iroh looked grateful and immediately closed his eyes. Within minutes, the general was out, sleeping comfortably with his resting on Bolin's thigh.

Though he'd told Iroh he was going to sleep, he knew he wouldn't, he was too alert, too worried. What if they never came to save them? What if they get captured trying, or worse? What happened to Asami? Will Iroh be okay? How are they going to get of there? He couldn't stop the questions from scaring him more, he knew they were ridiculous, but anything could happen.

In the middle of his panic attack, he yawned. _Maybe 'Roh has the right idea_, he thought. As he closed his eyes, Bolin pushed all the negative thoughts out of his head and remained positive. It's what had got him through everything else in life.

* * *

Bolin awoke to the sound of the door opening; he jumped, throwing his arms up ready to fight. He only saw a Chi-Blocker reaching into the room. "Water," the masked face said, then closed the door leaving them alone.

Iroh was awake, head still resting on his leg, he was looking at Bolin. "Go ahead and get it, I'm fine," he instructed.

Carefully, Bolin scooted from the general, holding his head and setting it gently down on the ground. The Earthbender used the wall for support as he pushed himself onto his feet. Once he was confident with the ability of his legs, he wobbled over to where the water lay. He picked up the metal pail, trying not to let any of the water spill over.

"It's in a pail so let's see if can get you sat up, okay," Bolin said kneeling next to Iroh. The Earthbender braced one hand around his hip and another around his neck, lifting him upwards while Iroh pushed himself with his good arm. Easily enough, they got Iroh into a sitting position.

"Thank you," the general placed a small kiss on Bolin's lips. A light pink blushed spread across Bolin's cheeks and he smiled kindly. Reaching over he picked up the pail of water and assisted Iroh in holding it up to his lips. He drank gratefully, taking as much as he could, and then passed it over to Bolin.

When they finished, Bolin placed the pail back over by the door and sat back down next to Iroh. "Are you feeling any better today," the Earthbender asked.

"A little, the water certainly helped, but my shoulder still aches, and I think this cut is infected," Iroh explained. The long slash across his chest had a light red around it and it looked swollen.

"Do you think they'll find us," Bolin blurted. Iroh gave him a confused look, than softened with a reassuring smile.

"Of course Bolin, do you think Mako would not notice your absence, I'm sure they're searching for us now," the general encouraged. Iroh wrapped his good arm around the younger boy and pulled him close. Bolin was wary of the general's injuries, but still accepted the comfort.

"They'll find us Bolin, I promise."

* * *

Korra sat hugging her knees up to her chest as Mako paced around the dining room of the Air Temple. Tenzin had received the phone call from Lin of Bolin, Iroh, and Asami's disappearance just an hour ago, and Mako wasn't taking the news very well.

Pema, with Rohan, and the kids sat in a row next to her at the table; Tenzin had left to the Police Station to offer more help; Mako was basically running around the dining room, forbidden to go anywhere else, for fear he may burn something, or _someone._

"I can't just sit here, while my brother is gone, captured by Equalists, or his bending being taken away, or, or, or," he growled stopping himself from going any further. Rolling her eyes, Korra stood and walked over to where Mako was standing. She grabbed his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"Bolin will be fine, he's got Asami _and_ General Iroh with him," Korra assured, "So just relax and let Lin do her job." She placed a small kiss on his cheek, smiling brightly.

"I know, but it's just I've protected him all his life he's never had to deal with this kind of stuff, I just don't know how he'll manage it," Mako explained.

"I'm sure he can manage it perfectly fine."

* * *

"I don't think I can manage," Bolin whined, "I need food, I'm withering away." Iroh chuckled at the Earthbender lying face down on the middle of the floor from his place on the tattered blanket.

They'd been trapped in that room for what seemed like days, the only other sign of life was the masked Chi-Blocker who delivered their pail of water. After receiving their water, they would sit quietly, wrapped in each other's arms, and praying silently that they would be saved soon. At night, which was basically when either of them felt the need to sleep, Iroh would lay down on the blanket, Bolin next him, letting the general rest his head on his leg.

Both of them offered a comfort to the other, it made the situation much easier. That was until Bolin was taken from the room and brought back looking ten times worse.

Everything started out normally, the water had not yet arrived so the two talked about random things to keep their minds off of stuff. When the door opened the two benders expected the traditional "Water" and the pail being set down just inside the door, but instead two Chi-Blockers and a ninja-assassin entered the room. Before either could react, the two Chi-Blockers grabbed Bolin, tying his hands together and gagging his mouth.

Iroh was defenseless, despite his injuries, the ninja-assassin had him at blade point, one move and his neck would be cut open. Bolin tried vigorously to escape their hold, but they had rendered his arms useless, and all he could do was flop around as they gagged him. Remained patient, he watched nervously as the Earthbender was drug from the room, leaving him alone with the ninja-assassin.

He pressed his blade up against Iroh's throat slightly drawing blood, his uncovered eyes threatening. "Don't think I'm not afraid to cut you again, _General_, "he hissed, "It'll match the other right…down…your…chest. X marks the spot, huh?"

Iroh flinched as the cold blade of the sword ran down his chest. Swiftly, the ninja-assassin pulled the sword back and put it back its sheath. Glaring at him the whole time, he exited the room, leaving Iroh alone.

He couldn't move, couldn't think, and couldn't breathe right, until Bolin returned. Iroh sat on the blanket knees hugged to his chest, just waiting for Bolin to come back through the door.

It took hours, than finally the door opened. The Earthbender fell inside the room, sliding across the floor; the gag was gone but his hands were still tied. As quickly as he could, Iroh rushed over to Bolin, untying his wrists and helping him sit up. He wrapped the younger boy in a tight hug, soothing him as the tears began to spill. "It was terrible, Iroh," Bolin murmured into his torn jacket.

"They told me who they were, and what they wanted, but then they started to beat me for answers. I tried to stay as vague as possible, not even answering some of them, than they got meaner," he began, "When hurting me didn't work, they tortured Asami, right in front of my eyes, I couldn't- I didn't want to tell them anything, but poor Asami."

Bolin began to cry harder, Iroh only held him tighter, running a hand through his messy black hair. "Are they ever going to save us," Bolin asked suddenly.

Iroh sighed, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "I don't know, Bolin, I don't know."

They spent day just lying together on the torn blanket, sleeping mostly and not moving unless the water arrived, in which Iroh always insisted he would get up to get.

That was the thing about their relationship; they both provided the comfort when the other needed it. Staying wrapped in each other's arms for days on end, just trying to stay calm until their rescue team, was what made them strong.

Iroh awoke to the sound of the door opening, he watched expecting the water pail to just be set down inside, but then it completely opened up revealing two Chi-Blockers. He reacted quickly standing up from where he was lying, sending two attacks toward the Chi-Blockers. To his surprise, the fire disappeared as one of them stuck their hands out to stop it. "Relax man, it's just us," one of the Chi-Blockers said.

They pulled off their masks revealing Mako and Korra. "My apologies, Avatar Korra, the last time Chi-Blockers came into our cell, well it did not end well," Iroh explained.

"W-What's going on," Bolin stuttered, quickly waking from sleep. He immediately saw Mako and Korra standing in the middle of their cell, and gasped.

"Iroh, I think I'm going crazy, I see Mako and Korra in Chi-Blocker uniforms, standing in the middle of the room," Bolin whispered, not to secretly. Korra laughed heartily and Mako smiled, seeming relieved that Bolin was alright.

"No there here," Iroh assured.

"Maybe we're both crazy, but that's good enough for me," he jumped up wrapping the both of them in a hug, "It's so great to see you guys again!"

"It's great to see you too, Bolin, but we need to get out of here," Korra insisted. Korra and Mako put their masks back on and headed out of the room, Bolin and Iroh following suit. The halls of the prison were in pure chaos, smoke, screaming, shouting, fire, were everywhere.

"We had to create a bit of a diversion to get in here," Korra explained. They stayed in a tight group, not wanting to lose anyone else. Soon, they came across a giant cloud of smoke; Korra quickly sent a jet of air through it, knocking out the door on the door other side of it.

All of them ran through the clear air, getting out the door as fast as possible. "Come on we have to meet Lin and her metal benders by the warehouse," Mako shouted over the roar of noise.

"Wait! What about Asami," Bolin called back.

"Mako got her out earlier, let's go," Korra answered. Without another word, they ran through the forest. Korra and Bolin decided it would be best if they created an underground tunnel to travel through, to avoid being seen. While they worked on the tunnel, Iroh and Mako kept it lit, they were able to travel much quicker and safer this way.

It wasn't too long before they arrived. Asami, who was unconscious, Lin and some of the metal benders were standing outside the destroyed building. "Good you're here, let's get out of here," Lin said.

A Metal Cop Blimp sent down ropes for everyone, pulling them all up. Once the hatch closed, and everyone was safely inside, Bolin couldn't have felt happier.

* * *

The night air was cool as Bolin stood on the balcony outside his room. A week had passed since there rescue, and everyone was adjusting nicely. Asami was in the infirmary being healed by Katara, her injuries were very severe and Katara was happy to help.

Bolin told Lin and Korra of what their captors had told him. Lin easily put a stop to their, very weak according to Korra, plan and the city was at peace once more. Iroh decided to stay in Republic City for the time being, seeing it was best that the United Forces were here in case of any other threats.

And now, things were finally relaxing, Bolin could breathe easy and worries were off his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled at the night sky. A pair of arms snuck around his waist, and a familiar laugh reached his ears; Bolin opened his eyes to see Iroh standing behind him. "Hey," the Earthbender said.

"Hey, what're you doing out here it's the middle of the night," Iroh asked, placing a kiss to his neck.

"It's nice out, and I really like the view," Bolin explained. Iroh hummed in response and pulled him closer.

"Oh and thank you for being there for me," he continued.

"Think nothing of it, besides what kind of boyfriend would be if I didn't," Iroh smiled.

"Not a very good one," Bolin answered. With that, he turned to face the general; Bolin wrapped his arms around Iroh's neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss. This was one of the many things he loved about Iroh, he always knew when Bolin needed a shoulder to cry, a leg to stand on, or just to feel loved. And now he couldn't have felt more loved.

* * *

**A/N: It took me three days to write this monster, this is the longest one-shot I've ever written, good god! Well, I hope you like reviews are greatly appreciated! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Day 2 is here! They still have an established relationship in this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra (forgot to include this in the first one)_

* * *

A flash of lightning lit up the room, soon followed by a thunderous boom. Bolin lie in bed, clutching the blankets to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. The rain came down in the sheets, pounding on the roof. Another flash, another boom, memories filling his mind, he couldn't take it.

Bolin sat up in bed swinging his legs over the side. This thunderstorm was the death of him. Once again a flash of lightning illuminated the room, within the blink of an eye a clash of thunder exploded; it shook the room violently and made his eardrums ring. He pulled on his hair and closed his eyes as the tears began to spill.

"Bolin, are you all right," he barely heard the quiet voice over the noise of the storm. And strong hand gripped his shoulder, and he turned to see Iroh half-asleep, worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine," Bolin sniffed, rubbing the tears away. Iroh sat up and scooted across the bed to sit next to where Bolin was. He wrapped an arm around the Earthbender's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Well, you sure don't look fine. If there's something wrong, you know you can tell me anything," Iroh assured. Bolin sniffed again, using his palm to rub at his eyes.

"It's the storm," he began, "I mean, uh, when I was little and it stormed my parents would always let me sleep with them, they said it was something most parents did, but I felt like I was truly protected from any harm the storm could bring. When my parents died, Mako always did the same thing, but as we got older he never did that and I regained my fear of storms."

A few tears escaped his eyes as he talked. Iroh pulled the boy closer and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "You know, I wouldn't mind doing the same thing. You know I'll do everything in my power to protect you from anything, Bo. And if this is what you need, then I'll be more than happy to give," Iroh explained.

Bolin smiled gratefully as he pulled the general in for a kiss. "Thank you," Bolin whispered into the kiss.

"Anything for you, my little turtleduckling," Iroh murmured. Iroh kissed him for a little while longer before laying down on the bed; he wrapped his arms around Bolin's waist, with his chest to the Earthbender's back

Bolin sighed, melting into the touch. It didn't take long before the both of them were in a deep sleep, the storm completely forgotten.

Sunlight reached his eyes, quickly awakening him. Bolin grumbled and used his hands to block out the sun. He turned around to face Iroh, his arms still wrapped around him. The younger man buried his face in Iroh's chest as he listened to the general yawn. "Well, good morning, Bo," he said, voice thick with sleep.

Bolin hummed in response, and pulled himself closer. Iroh chuckled quietly, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, 'Roh," Bolin muttered into his chest.

"You're welcome, Bo," he replied. Iroh wrapped his arms back around Bolin's waist; and the two remained in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, as the sunlight filled their room with its light and protection.

* * *

**A/N: It's a shorty, it's cute, and the feels are at a max! Haha~Well I hope you liked it, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra._

* * *

Bolin ran across the sand, a wide smile on his face. He felt a small pair of arms wrap around his leg and a shout: "I got you, Daddy!"

The Earthbender fell to the ground, carefully making sure he didn't hit the young child. "It seems you have, Terra," he chuckled.

Terra giggled as she climbed on top of Bolin, sitting on his stomach; her bright green eyes sparkling and brunette pigtails bouncing. Bolin sat up, placing the five-year-old girl on his lap. He kissed the top of her head as she waved her hands around in the air. "Let's go see what Papa and Aiden are up to," he suggested.

With a quick scoop, he lifted Terra up and placed her on his back, her legs wrapped around his neck and hand wrapped in his scruffy hair. "Mush, Daddy! Mush," Terra called out, pointing into the distance.

Bolin chucked before walking back to their spot on the beach. As they got closer, they saw Iroh sitting next to Aiden working on a sand castle. "Hey guys," Bolin called.

Iroh turned to them, a smile on his face. "Hey," he replied.

Bolin lifted Terra up over his head and set her down. She immediately ran over to sit next to Aiden, willing to help with the castle. Iroh stood, patting the sand off his swimsuit. Iroh gave him a small kiss before saying: "We should come here more often."

"I know, this place is beautiful," Bolin answered. The general wrapped an arm around Bolin's waist, as they affectionately watched Aiden help Terra place the small red flag on the top of the castle.

"We've raised beautiful children," Iroh whispered, kissing his cheek. Bolin smiled proudly, hugging the general closer.

"We have haven't we, but I was thinking how about we raise one more," the Earthbender murmured. Iroh held a shell-shocked expression for a few seconds before smiling.

"Sure why not," he finished. Bolin smiled brightly, excitement clear in his green eyes. They were going to have another child.

Iroh fondly recalled the first time they talked about having children. It had begun as a normal conversation, and ended with them discussing how they wanted to go about having children. He always knew that Bolin wanted to have a child, but with his relationship with Iroh that couldn't happen.

But he soon found out, during that conversation, that Bolin was ecstatic about the idea of adopting. He understood the pains of losing your parents and being left alone, he knew that some of the places orphans were sent were not proper places for children to grow, so by adopting he could give a few children a healthy place to live and have loving parents.

Not too soon after that, they both became extremely devoted to the idea and wanted to adopt as soon as possible. Aiden was 5 months old when they adopted him; he seemed to almost have to the same eye color as Iroh, which got them excited about the possibility of a Firebenders.

The first few months were a bit of a struggled, getting used to having a baby in the house. Though once Aiden turned 4, the couple decided they wanted another child. Bolin decided this time they should adopt a girl and so Terra became a part of their family.

Iroh still sometimes couldn't believe how sweet of an older brother Aiden was to Terra. When Terra first came to their home, he'd always offered to feed her and play with her, though he'd left the diaper changing to the two of them. And now, he took care of her, watching over her and now especially cautious since she was beginning school. He never was too over bearing but he was always there when she needed him.

Today was one of those rare days where they all got to take a break. Iroh decided that Ember Island would be a perfect place for that. And Bolin chose that this was the time to tell Iroh about his idea.

"Hey kids, what do you think about having another little brother or sister," Bolin exclaimed. Terra squealed in excitement, jumping up into Bolin's arms.

"Yes, please, I want a little sister. So, we can braid each other's hair and play princess, it would be so amazing," Terra answered.

"I would love another sibling," Aiden said, standing next to Iroh. The four of them stood together on the beach, smiling as Terra listed off the thing she and her possible sister would do. They were devoted as a family, to protect each other, to be there for each other, and to support each other. And they would welcome this new member of the family together.

* * *

**A/N: Meh~! The idea was good, but it didn't turn out how I hoped. Well please R&R, it's greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is a songfic! And an AU!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra._

* * *

"Bo, you can't stay here," Mako said, worry clear in his voice. Bolin just sat planted on his spot, unrelenting.

"And who says I can't," he retorted. Mako snorted, rolling his eyes, Bolin was getting on his last nerve.

"The law says you can't Bo, they're not going to just let you sit here," Mako replied. Bolin had no answer, he would wait here for as long as it took and he wasn't going to move.

With that, Mako stormed off, a silent Korra on his trail, leaving Bolin alone once more. The little corner tea shop was fairly busy, like on most days, but no matter what the business was that day he wasn't budging.

Iroh had left almost a week and a half ago. He didn't blame him; he had no choice, no say. Iroh came from a wealthy family, his mom running one of the biggest electronics company in the world. And in order to gain more money and power, she forced him into an arranged marriage with the daughter of a wealthy (and very powerful) businessman. When Iroh first told him about, Bolin immediately thought of it cliché. Losing his boyfriend to an arranged marriage, this wasn't some fairytale.

He had left soon after giving the news, and it broke Bolin's heart. As much as he didn't want to blame Iroh, he couldn't help but think that he could have at least fought against it. But no, he'd left without a single word of defense, and that's what hurt the most.

After a few days of sulking, Bolin realized he needed to do something himself. Iroh wouldn't does this, they'd been together for 2 years and just out of nowhere he gives up just because his mother says so. And that's what began his rebellion.

A tea shop on the corner of the street was where they'd first met, and it would be the place Iroh would go if he ever came back. So, that's where Bolin will stay.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_ Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

A few days had past and true to his word Bolin had not moved. And it scared Mako to death. He knew his brother was a dedicated person, once his mind was he set, he wouldn't stop 'til the end, but he didn't think it would amount to this.

People had begun to gather, giving money and support. Local news reporters too, they'd interviewed Bolin from his spot on the ground and once they got video of him talking to Bolin.

"Please stop this Bolin," Mako had pleaded.

"I won't. We had a thing about if he took trips or if we went somewhere, if either of us ever got lost we would always meet here, and without him in my life I'm completely lost," Bolin answered. Those in the front of the crowd 'aww'd', and the camera crews flocked closer for a better shot. He'd stomped out of there angrily, this madness had to stop.

_ Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_ I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

_ I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_

_ How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

Iroh lay in bed, staring up at the scarlet canopy. His fiancée, Erin, lay next to him. It had been two weeks since he'd last seen Bolin, and nothing seemed the same. He plastered a smile on his face, to please her mother and Erin, to make it seem like he was alright. Though, at some point, he knew that his sister, Ursa, could tell it wasn't.

She knew him all too well, to know that he was able to just move on from Bolin like that, but she refrains from saying anything. He's thankful for that.

He misses Bolin with all his being, but he knows there is nothing he can do. Iroh is required to go through with this marriage, and nothing was going to make his mother change her mind. He wondered what Bolin was doing. _Probably sulking, you crushed his heart_; Iroh had told himself this several times.

Erin stirred next to him, jarring him from his thoughts. Her honey colored hair still as beautiful as it was when she'd gone to bed. She looked up at him with ocean blue eyes. Iroh had admitted that she was very pretty, beautiful in the least, but he knew that he felt nothing for her, nor would he ever. "Good morning, sweetie," she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Oh, how he missed Bolin.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_ And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_ Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_ And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_ So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

In Mako's eyes, things were getting way out of hand. The police had stopped several times to tell him that he needed to leave, but Bolin refused to budge. Mako had suggested just picking him up and moving him out, but the idea was shot down, apparently Bolin wasn't breaking any laws, so they couldn't use brute force.

One night, after all the people and pressed had flocked away; he headed down to the corner, determined to just move Bolin himself. Though, when he saw Bolin curled up inside his sleeping back, looking so small and innocent, he couldn't bring himself to it. Mako knew he shouldn't be working against his brother; it would just make things worse.

Praying up to his parents, he went back to their apartment, grabbed a pillow and bottles of water and gave them to Bolin. Maybe just maybe, things would turn out all right.

The next day, it rained and Korra had been the first out there, bringing an umbrella, towel, and a change of clothes. "Hey, Bo," she said, placing the umbrella in his hand.

"Thank you Korra," Bolin answered. He gratefully took the towel, and dried his hair. Taking off his shirt, he wrung it out, watching as a bucket of water fell off of it.

"Geez, Bo, you could've just slide under the canopy," Korra suggested. He pulled the fresh shirt over his head, after toweling off his wet body.

"Nah, I needed the bath," Bolin joked. Korra watched sadly as Bolin finished drying off, he looked like he was balancing on the line of sickness, his skin much paler, lost a lot of weight, and his eyes much darker. She wanted to support him, but she didn't want to see her friend get hurt anymore. As Bolin leaned in to hug, she silently prayed that he would be alright.

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_

_ I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_

_ Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_ If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Asami sits curled up on her plush couch, sipping on a cup of warm green tea. It had been raining for days here in Paris, and she'd spent most of her time inside. She picked up the remote and turned on her giant television, then began flipping through channels

She stopped on a popular American news channel, before her cell phone rang. Setting down her tea, she fished it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello," she said.

"Hey, A, it's me," Tahno said through the phone. She smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey, Tahno, what's up," Asami asked.

"Have you seen the news," he said voice urgent. She frowned slightly, this was unusual.

"No, I have it on, right now, is something wrong," she continued. She heard a few voices in background.

"Okay, well watch it now; it should be one soon," he began, "Yes I just told her, simmer down, city boy." Asami recognized Tahno's nickname for Mako, but what was Tahno doing with Mako.

She kept him on the line, and turned towards the TV. A report on burning building ended, and a familiar face appeared on the screen. Bolin was sitting in front of the tea shop back home, wrapped in a sleeping bag with crowds of people around him. "What is Bolin doing," she screeched through her phone.

"He's waiting for Iroh, he left him for an arranged marriage a few weeks ago, and now Bolin's insisted that he'll come back and that he'll go to the tea shop when he does," Tahno explained. She was silent, Iroh had _left _Bolin for a freaking arranged marriage, and now he was waiting on the corner of the street for him. She couldn't believe it.

"Where is Iroh now," Asami asked, after a few minutes.

"He's in Paris," Tahno said, knowing what she intended, "He's staying in some big ass mansion near the middle of the city, good luck A."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later," she finished, and then hung up. Asami hopped up off the couch and threw on a pair of tennis shoes and a coat. Grabbing an umbrella, she headed out the door. She was going to get Iroh back to Bolin no matter what.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_ And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_ Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_ And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_ So I'm not moving, I'm not moving, _

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

His mom and Erin had left for the day to go shopping, leaving him alone in the house with Ursa. The rain drizzled against the roof, echoing in the hallways. He felt weary, having to keep his spirits up to please was draining him, and he couldn't keep going on like this.

Ursa was sitting in the kitchen when he walked in. Iroh could feel her watching him as he began to make his coffee. "I thought you drank tea," she asked suddenly.

"I am in need of an energy boost right now, I'm hoping coffee will help," Iroh explained. Ursa snorted and took another bite of her cereal.

"That's not going to help 'Roh and you know it," Ursa said. Her words were true, but he finished making the coffee nonetheless.

"Master Iroh, you have a guest," they both jumped at the sound of the butler's voice. Before they could answer, Asami entered the kitchen.

"A-Asami what are you doing here," he stuttered.

"TV's in the living room," Ursa spoke up, pointing down the hall.

"Thank you. Iroh follow me," Asami said. They walked down the hallway into the living room. Iroh watched, befuddled, as Asami picked up the remote and clicked on the television. She flipped through a few channels before stopping on a news channel. He gasped as Bolin's face lit up the screen; he was sitting in front of a tea shop, their tea shop.

"W-What," he stammered.

"He's waiting for you," she answered. Ursa walked in, standing next Iroh, watching the TV with a sad face.

"So the rumors are true," Ursa asked

"Yep, he's been waiting for two weeks," Asami said. She flipped to a few more news channel and Bolin was on all of them. He was the man who can't be moved.

"Go to him," Asami said. Ursa nodded and urged him out of the living room. The two girls followed him to the door. Iroh's mind rushed a mile a minute as he sat in the back of Asami's limo. He couldn't believe it; he was going to see Bolin. The thought gave him real smile, something he hasn't done for two weeks.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_

_ There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_ Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_ And you'll come running to the corner_

_ 'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_ I'm the man who can't be moved_

Bolin sat wrapped up in his sleeping bag; days were getting colder and nights too. The people came in hundreds, the camera crews were getting bigger, and he knew he was getting very popular.

Two weeks had gone by since he'd started waiting, and each day his hope withered a little more. He'd put all he had into this, if it failed he didn't what he'd do.

It was around noon, on the two week day mark, it was at its warmest, when the crowd began to shout. One spot to his right, people were shouting angrily and squirming. He watched confused, until a familiar face appeared at the front of the crowd. Bolin's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Iroh standing there.

"Iroh," he whispered. Iroh dashed over to where he was sitting. Bolin tried to stand but his legs were too weak, though Iroh was there to catch him.

"You came back," Bolin said, voice wavering. Iroh smiled, his eyes were glossy with tears.

"Of course," he assured. With that, Bolin wrapped his arms around Iroh's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The crowd and cameras no longer existed; all he cared about was the man in his arms. The one he'd waited two long weeks for, his patience and determination had pay off.

He heard Iroh whisper 'I missed you so much' and he smiled as the kiss deepened. Bolin was the man who can't be moved, the one was waiting for his love, and he'd finally found him.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_ Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

* * *

**A/N: The song is The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script! Well, I hope you like it! Please R&R! It's greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This is an AU, but does not take place in the Rumors!Verse._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra_

* * *

Bolin did most of the cooking between the two of them. When they first moved into their own apartment, Mako, naturally as the older brother, tried cooking at first. He was grateful that his brother wanted to try and make the food, but he couldn't go on eating like this. So, one day when Mako left for work, he made himself dinner, and not to brag, but it tasted delicious.

When Mako returned he gave him some of the leftovers, and in an instant had him agreeing it would be best if Bolin cooked from now on. This also meant he got to do all the grocery shopping too.

And that's why he was currently carrying a basket through the local market. He'd been coming to the same place for food for a while now and knew just about everyone here. Even Mako's girlfriend, Korra, worked here.

Bolin placed a bag of tomatoes into the basket, than turned the corner down the next isle. The lights flashed in his eyes as he ran into a solid figure, causing things to spill everywhere. He blinked a few times to see his hands resting on someone else's chest. Looking up from his hands, Bolin was locked eyes with the man, his golden eyes piercing and alive. "Um I-I'm s-s-sorry, I, uh, should've, uh been paying, more, uh attention to, uh, where I was going," he stuttered.

"Its fine, I should've been the one being more careful," the man's voice was rich and sweet, and it made Bolin to blush more. A few seconds of silence passed and he realized that his hands were still resting on the other man's chest. Bolin squeaked, pulling his hands away and quickly bending down to pick up the discarded grocery items.

Slowly, the man bent to down and started helping sort the items. "My name's Iroh, by the way," the man said, picking up a can.

"I'm Bolin," he rushed to get everything picked up. Soon, they had their stuff organized; standing up Iroh held out his hand and Bolin nervously shook it.

"It was nice to meet you, Bolin," Iroh said, a smile on his face.

"It was nice to meet you, uh, too," he answered. Bolin was still blushing, and he watched curiously as Iroh walked out of the isle without looking back. Once, he knew Iroh was out of sight; he rushed up to the check-out line and left the market as soon as possible. He pulled out of the parking lot in the old car he and his brother shared. That had been the first time he saw Iroh.

It was a week later, which he would see him again; he, Korra, Mako, and Asami were at their favorite coffee shop, hanging out for the day. Bolin went up to the counter to talk to Lexie, the owner, but as he sat down on an open swivel chair he turned to see Iroh standing behind the counter. "Hey Bolin, nice to see you again," Iroh said, smiling.

Bolin sat frozen, his eyes wide, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Um hi Iroh, uh when did you start working here," he asked, still befuddled.

"I moved here this summer, and Lexie's a family friend and let me work here," Iroh explained. Bolin relaxed, and tried to return Iroh's smile.

"Oh well, that's good because I certainly wouldn't have missed you, if you'd been working here before," Bolin said before he could stop himself. His eyes widened, and a bright pink blush spread across his face. As he struggled to come up with an explanation, Iroh laughed. It was a lighthearted laugh, and it made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Well than I guess I could say the same thing, Lexie told me you are a bit of regular here," Iroh chuckled. Bolin rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, flashing a crooked grin.

"Yeah, my brother and I like to come here often," he explained.

"Iroh, get back to work and stop flirting with the customers," Lexie called from across the counter. A few people chuckled as Bolin's blush increased.

"Well, I'll see you later Bolin," Iroh told him. Bolin muttered a quick goodbye, and stood from the stool to go back to his table. Korra and Asami were giggling, while Mako looked positively murderous. Bolin just shrugged as he sat down, drinking his now cold coffee. Despite Mako's obvious disapproval, he silently wondered if he would ever see Iroh again soon.

Three days later, it was Tahno's birthday, and being friends with Asami, who was Tahno's girlfriend, had somehow got them into the party. Though very extravagant it wasn't the most fun, he knew just about no one there and spent most of his time sitting at the bar.

He managed to remain only slightly drunk throughout most of the party, expecting that he'd probably be the one driving them home. Bolin looked at his phone, 10:43, he'd been here for almost an hour and a half, and it was scheduled to end until around midnight. It was going to be a long night.

Sighing, he spun around a few times on the swivel chair he was sitting in. After a few minutes, Bolin became dizzy and he stopped himself with the counter. The world began to spin, including the person sitting next to him. "Iroh, when did you get here," Bolin asked slurring a little.

"Just now, and I suggest not doing that too many times if you've been drinking," Iroh explained. The spinning stopped and he was able to see Iroh clearly now. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black pants and shoes; Bolin honestly could say that this suited him much better than the jean jacket at the grocery store or the light green polo at the shop.

"Yeah, that would make sense," Bolin began, "So, um, how do you know Tahno, is he like a family friend or something." Iroh laughed, recalling what he'd said just a few days earlier, and it made Bolin light up like a star.

"You could say that, he's more like a cousin," Iroh answered. Bolin shook his head in understanding.

"So, Bolin, I didn't take you as much of a drinker," Iroh spoke up.

"Well, it's not so much as I'm not, as I can't," he explained, "Mako and Korra get a bit carried away, when drinking, so I get to be the designated driver. We learned that the hard way." Iroh gave a small smile before taking another sip of wine.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, sipping on their respective drinks and listening to the music in the back ground. Bolin couldn't help but sneak a few glances at the man next to him. He had to admit, for only knowing Iroh a week he sure did make an impact on his life. His thoughts always filled with the images of Iroh's sharp golden eyes or his rich laughter. It was kinda crazy how one person could change so much.

"Bolin," Iroh began, interrupting his mantra, "Would you like to walk outside with me." He looked hopeful, staring into Bolin's eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Bolin answered smoothly. They walked out of the giant house and made their way through the garden. Several old fashioned lamp posts lit up the walk way giving it the perfect amount of light.

"Bolin, I know we've only known each other for a little while, but I was wondering, would you like to go out with me," Iroh asked. Bolin almost froze in shock, though was able to keep his legs moving.

"Well, um, I, uh, um," Bolin stammered. He looked over at Iroh, who had a questioning look on his face. Taking a deep breath he answered: "I would love to."

The older man smiled gratefully, and in one fluid motion pulled Bolin close, hands on his hip and nose nearly touching. Iroh leaned in, capturing his lips in a breathtaking kiss. He immediately melted into it, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Iroh's neck to pull him closer. "You're too charming for your own good," Bolin whispered as he gasped for breath.

"Thanks," Iroh chuckled. Iroh kissed him again, this time much harder, and Bolin gave a small moan as his warm hands snuck under his shirt. Sometimes people change your life, and Bolin was glad that Iroh was the one to change his.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...this was completely unexpected, this was not what I had planned, but I like it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. Please R&R! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This is a fairtale!AU, based off of Cinderella :D_

* * *

Bolin sat in his room up in the attic listening morose to the sounds coming up from downstairs. The stepsisters were getting ready to go to the ball, but it sounded more like a rodeo. Shouts and crashes echoed he felt bad for his brother, who was stuck down their helping them. "You know you could go," Korra said sympathetically.

Korra and Asami were his Fairy Godmothers; they had come into his life when he and Mako began working in this terrible place. They were very helpful to have around, and made this experience slightly less…horrible. "I couldn't go, I'm just a peasant, plus they would recognize me," Bolin explained.

"We could make you a prince, plus it's a masquerade ball, no one will see your face," Asami said waving her wand for emphasis. Bolin snorted, even if they changed his appearance he'd be instantly recognizable because of his lack in knowing anything fancy.

"It would be great, cause you could to the ball meet some people, you'd love it Bo, but you'd have to be back by midnight," Korra persisted. Asami and Korra were looking at him with wide eyes; it seemed they wanted him to go more than himself. He smiled, and stood up.

"Alright, it sounds like fun, make me a prince," Bolin agreed. Both girls squealed in excitement, and then started getting him outfit ready.

An hour later, Bolin snuck out the back and into the garden. A sudden chattering noise made him jump. He looked up to see his pet ferret, Pabu, sitting on one of the lampposts. "Oh hey Pabu, you won't rat me out right," Bolin asked the ferret.

"Nope he won't because he's going with you," Korra informed him. Bolin looked at her like she was crazy. Rolling her eyes, she waved her wand at Pabu. In seconds the tiny ferret became a large, white stallion with a blond mane.

"Looking good Pabu," he complimented, climbing onto his back.

"Alright remember Bolin, be back by midnight and do not take of your mask," Asami instructed. Bolin shook his head in understanding.

"Midnight, leave mask on, got it," Bolin repeated.

"Oh wait, one more thing," Korra piped in. A gold chain necklace appeared in her hand, and she wrapped it around Bolin's neck. He looked at it with interest.

"Is this like some magic necklace, to hide my identity or something," Bolin asked curiously.

"No. I just thought it would look good with the outfit," Korra shrugged.

"Okay good luck, Bolin, and have fun," Asami said. Pabu trotted out of the garden, he waved goodbye to the two girls.

"We make the most beautiful princes," Asami sighed wistfully. Korra nodded, and smiled proudly, watching as Bolin took off out of the garden.

Bolin arrived at the castle in a matter of minutes. He hopped off Pabu. "Stay here, I'll be back soon," he instructed.

Pabu whinnied, and he couldn't help but smile. Warily he walked inside, his slight nervousness taken over by the amount of excitement he felt. He worked his way through the crowd, so many people dressed in fancy costumes and extravagant masks.

Bolin was stopped by a young girl dressed in lots of pink, and she began dancing. After a few minutes, she left, leaving him with a man in purple. Soon he caught on, dancing with one person for a couple of minutes before going to another person. By the time the music ended, Bolin was left with a man dressed in red; his clothing was certainly the fanciest he's seen yet.

"Hello," the man said. His eyes were a bright gold through the mask, and Bolin couldn't help but stare.

"Oh, uh, hello," Bolin answered.

"Come with me," the man continued. He took Bolin's hand in his, causing Bolin to blush at the contact. The man led him out of the ballroom and into a sparkling garden.

"Wow," he whispered. The man gave a smile, and he found his heart skipping a beat.

"It is beautiful isn't it," he asked. Bolin shook his head; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He spent the rest of the night with the man, talking and laughing. Bolin had never had so much fun in his life. "That flower, is it glowing," Bolin pointed out.

"Ah yes, it is a different kind of flower, I've always enjoyed its glow, would you like to have one," the man asked. He turned behind him and gently pulled it from the bush, then handed it to Bolin.

"Wow, thank you," Bolin answered. He looked up from his flower, to see that he was face to face with the man. Their noses almost touching and their breath mingling, Bolin closed his eyes and began to lean in. Bolin jumped backwards as the first chime echoed in the air. Looking up at the towering clock, he saw that it read midnight. _Oh no, _he thought.

"I-I've got to go," Bolin stammered. He stood and dashed out of the garden, then down the steps. His clothes began to return to rags, and the gold chain around his neck fell off. Bolin hurried onto Pabu's back, not daring to look back at the man, who was calling after him. The last chime striking midnight seemed to echo in his mind all the way home.

* * *

Iroh held the golden chain in his hands, twirling it around his fingers. This was the only thing he had left of that wonderful man he'd met at the ball; he didn't even know his name. "Brother, you can't just sit here and sulk for the rest of your life," his older sister, Ursa, chastised.

"Who says I can't," Iroh began, "I know, Ursa, I just wish I had asked him his name, and then maybe I wouldn't feel so bad." Ursa gave him a sympathetic looking as he continued to twirl the chain.

"How about we go look for him, he came on a horse right," Iroh nodded, "Than he can't live that far." So, he and Ursa went out into the village going from door to door to find his prince.

After a few hours of searching, Iroh and Ursa stopped at the market in town. Iroh bought some fruit, and as he purchased the pieces of fruit he noticed a familiar style of black hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the younger man dressed in ratty clothing. "Do I know you," Iroh asked.

The younger man jumped, looking at him with wide eyes. "No, I mean, well you couldn't possibly, I'm just a peasant, and you're a prince, well, um I need to go," he stammered.

As he turned the other way, Iroh wondered why the voice was so familiar. Shaking it off as the heat getting to him, he got back on his horse and set off with Ursa.

* * *

"And he almost recognized me, but I told him no, even though I knew it was the same guy," Bolin rushed. Korra and Asami listened intently.

"For a prince, he sure is pretty oblivious, like this," Korra said, swinging a hand over her head. Before he could answer, he heard a knock at the front door.

* * *

Mako watched as Prince Iroh walked into the house. Both of the stepsisters attached to his sides. _So, this is the guy Bolin was gushing about for hours on end_, he thought smugly.

The prince explained his story about how he was looking for the person the necklace belonged to. "Ooh, I bet it would fit me," Anna, annoying stepsister number 1, gushed.

"No it won't, it would fit me though," Brea, annoying stepsister number 2, exclaimed. The two began arguing, pulling at each other's hair like usual.

"Actually it's not a princess I'm looking for, more like a prince," Iroh interrupted, looking at him. The girls stopped fighting, and ran out of the room, screaming in frustration. The prince's eyes never left him though.

"Ah, it wasn't me, but I have a feeling I know who it was," Mako explained quickly. He dashed upstairs, dragging Bolin out of his room.

"Go get him tiger," Mako encouraged, pushing him in the direction of Iroh. The two immediately locked eyes.

"You were the young man I saw at the market," Iroh said. Bolin blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, and I was the man at the ball last night," he explained. Iroh smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, I'm Iroh by the way."

"Bolin."

Iroh wrapped his arms around Bolin's waist and pulled him for a kiss. He'd finally found his prince. He felt Bolin's hands sneak into his pocket and pull out the gold chain.

"Oh, and thanks for returning my necklace."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how this even fits in with the prompt, besides Korra's one line in the middle, but ya know. This prompt was a pain in the ass trying find something to write, so I hope you enjoy. PLEASE R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: The last day, I had fun writing all these, I hope you enjoyed reading them!_

* * *

"Nah, I don't think so," Bolin explained. Iroh frowned slightly at the younger man's answer, why was he thinking like that.

"You can't possibly mean that, a handsome guy like yourself is sure to find love someday," Iroh assured. He smirked as he noticed the light blush on Bolin's face. But it quickly disappeared as he looked down sadly.

"Thank, but it's just that none of my relationships have ever ended well, and especially after Korra, I don't think love's my thing," Bolin answered. The crestfallen look on the Earthbender's face broke his heart. All the young boy wanted was someone to love and to be loved back just as much. Iroh was at a loss for words, so the two just sat in silence.

"Oh well, it was nice seeing you again, I've got to go, pro-bending doesn't practice itself," Bolin said, miraculously pulling out a smile.

"Yes, it was nice seeing you too. Good luck, by the way," Iroh's mind was still foggy. Bolin waved goodbye and left him alone on the dock. Blinking a few times, he turned back to the water, how had he been able just smile it off like nothing and move on. Bolin was a strong soul and deserved much more than all this pain and suffering.

Iroh sighed and stood up; grabbing his boots he walked down the dock. He felt determined, he wanted to help Bolin heal, and help him feel loved and wanted. And Iroh wouldn't stop until he did.

* * *

A year later Iroh had come and gone from Republic City, now his fleet was on a four months shore leave here, after repeated Equalist offenders attacked parts of the city. Bolin and he had become considerably closer, each time he visited his goal was to at least do something with the Earthbender, once he'd even taken him out for dinner.

The man remained true to his word, seemingly avoiding love at all cost, not even a date. Iroh felt almost a little privileged by that fact, that Bolin trusted him enough do push his comfort zone.

Now, he was in his temporary room on Air Temple Island working on some papers. Iroh rotated his head, stretching out his neck, sitting at a desk for hours on end sure left a man stiff. Signing the end of his current document, he decided to head out for small walk around the island.

"Hey Iroh," the young Avatar called as he stepped out of the building.

"Hello Korra, I don't suppose you've seen Bolin around," the general asked politely. Korra smirked a little before shaking her head.

"Nope, I haven't seen him all day, suppose he's training or working with Mako," Korra answered. Iroh thanked her, than continued walking.

One of his favorite places in Republic City had to be Air Temple Island; he'd always been fascinated with the Airbending culture. He'd always enjoyed when Grandfather Aang told him stories about the Airbenders, and Sky Bison.

When he was five, he had actually gotten to ride a Sky Bison. It was an amazing feeling being up in the air like that. That had been a moment he would never forget.

The sound of the ferry's horn jolted him from his reverie. Iroh turned his attention to the person dashing off the ramp and down the dock. "Bolin," he heard a voice call as a second figure ran off the ferry. Stepping into the shadows, he watched as Bolin ran into the Temple dorms, tears streaming down his face.

"Bolin, please, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it," Mako shouted, chasing after him. Suddenly everything was eerily silent, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Iroh slowly walked back inside. He found the hallway around Bolin's room desolate, hadn't Mako followed him.

The general knocked on the door and waited for a response. "I already told you, Mako, I don't wanna talk to you," was Bolin's muffled answer.

"Actually, it's me," Iroh said gently. He listened through the wooden door, feet patted across the floor and the door unlocked. Bolin appeared his eyes and nose a bright red and his hair was a matted mess.

"Hey Iroh," Bolin murmured.

"May I come in," he asked. The younger man sniffed and stepped back, letting Iroh through. He sat on the edge of the bed with Bolin, watching the Earthbender with sad eyes.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened," Iroh asked. Bolin sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked so young and broken.

"It was just a fight, really, but Mako got a little carried away and it hurt," Bolin explained, his voice cracking. The tears spilled more freely, even after his failed attempts to stop them.

"If you don't wanna go any further, you don't have to," Iroh assured. Bolin shook his head numbly, now he was sobbing again. Iroh pulled the young Earthbender close to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Will you stay," Bolin managed to say.

"Of course, I'll always stay."

* * *

Two weeks later Bolin was back to his old self smiling and laughing. Though Iroh could still see traces of hurt, he supported him anyways; he preferred to see Bolin like this.

Tonight, he took Bolin out for some dinner, which ended up just being desert, since neither of them was in the mood for actually eating some food. They hopped off the ferry walking down the dock, laughing and talking merrily.

They paused at the end of the dock not wanting to head back inside yet, and Iroh took this as his chance. He leaned in and captured Bolin's ice cream covered lips in a chaste kiss. He pulled away to see Bolin staring at him wide eyed. "I-I need to go," The Earthbender ran off, leaving Iroh alone on the dock wondering what he'd done wrong.

He warily followed Bolin, afraid that he'd caused him more pain, but as he came across him in an opening in the trees, he saw that Bolin wasn't crying. He was just slumped over a rock, a morose look on his face. Iroh knelt down next to him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he apologized.

Bolin sighed, seeming afraid to answer, but then said: "It's not that. You remember that conversation a few years ago," Iroh nodded, "Well it's that, I don't trust in myself with love, and you deserve so much more than _me_."

"Don't doubt in yourself Bolin, you've been in pain before, so let me help you heal. And honestly it's more like you deserve more than me. So, if you're willing we can work through this," Iroh said gently.

Bolin gave him a smile. "I would love to."

"How about a retry at that kiss?" The Earthbender wrapped his arms around Iroh's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. This was just the first step in the healing process, but he had no doubt that together, they could survive anything.

* * *

**A/N: I'm FINALLY DONE! I apologize for taking so long to post these, life just has a knack for getting in the way. I hope you enjoyed all my fics, Please R&R! It means a ton!**


End file.
